


Love On Top

by Enochianess



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Chris, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: "If only they knew, huh?" Chris whispers in his ear. "If only they knew how well my sweet baby takes my cock."Based on Sebastian's comment in Tulsa. At least I'm on top, ha!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fictional and comes from the trash that is my mind.
> 
> Thanks to [slaughterme-barnes](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com) for the inspiration behind this fic!  
> 

Chris has never been good at early mornings and today is another reminder of why. After he’s parked in the lot beneath Seb’s building he walks to the Starbucks on the corner and orders a triple red eye. He can see the barista staring at him funnily, and he knows she’s trying to work out who he is. He walks out quickly as soon as his coffee is ready, not in the mood for photographs or conversation. He’s too tired. He just wants to drink his coffee in peace. He desperately needs a pick-me-up.

He trudges into the lobby of Sebastian’s building, his sunglasses on to hide the shadows under his eyes, and nods at the doorman who gives him a polite nod of his head in reply, “Mr. Evans.” Chris waves at him and then takes the elevator up.

It’s eerily quiet when Chris enters Sebastian’s empty apartment with his new key. It’s weird. It feels almost like intruding. He’s been here plenty of times since they got together a few months ago, but he’s never been here alone. There’s shoes strewn haphazardly in the hallway and Chris rolls his eyes. He dumps his bag in the bedroom and takes a look around. There’s books all over the place, his desk covered in notebooks that are probably filled with words that Sebastian will make sure no one will ever read. His hamper is overflowing and his bed is rumpled and unmade. Chris sighs fondly at the mess and straightens out the bed. He doesn’t dare touch anything else; he knows Sebastian is partial to an organized mess. He doesn’t want to move anything and trigger his anxiety. Instead he changes into his sweatpants and moves into the living room, taking his laptop with him.

He takes a long sip of his coffee and sighs, his eyes sliding closed. He had always been pretty impartial to coffee, but since he's started dating Sebastian, it's become a nasty habit. He can't get through a morning without it, which is probably why his head is throbbing right now. It tastes like heaven on his tongue and warms his insides. He thinks of Sebastian with a smile on his face, memories of sitting in Central Park with iced coffees surfacing. It was a great summer—possibly the best he's ever had—with plenty of time spent curled around each other in the park trading kisses, somehow never being caught by fans or the paparazzi. He doesn't think he's ever felt more content in a relationship before. Nothing has ever felt so right. He's so goddamn happy that it makes him feel giddy. Sebastian calls him a sap. Maybe he is. He doesn't care.

He puts his empty cup on the coffee table and pulls his Macbook onto his lap, his head dropping back as he waits for it to start up. He looks up again once it's loaded and opens a new tab on safari. He doesn't know how it happened, and he'll deny it if anyone ever asks because he's most definitely ashamed, but Chris has become more than just a little addicted to searching through the Sebastian Stan tag on tumblr. It started off as a joke between him and Seb—to look at posts of each other—but now he can't stop. As creepy as it is, he likes looking at the updated pictures of Seb, even if sometimes the captions make him feel mad or uncomfortable. It's not always a good experience, being on tumblr, but most of the time it's fairly entertaining. He tries to stay away from the posts about himself because they make him blush or feel awkward.

He scrolls through the tag now, looking through all the posts from Tulsa. He's missed Seb like crazy and it's good to see that he's smiling. It's what he needs while he waits these few excruciating hours for him to get home. Some of the photos with fans make him cringe, others make him laugh, and others make him just about melt because Seb looks so damn cute and fond. Chris kind of wishes he could be that good when meeting fans. He mostly just gets overwhelmed, anxious that they'll overstep like that one time when someone tried to kiss him. Sebastian tells him he does well, that he's perfectly fine, but Chris knows he's just trying to make him feel better. He's fine when he's meeting kids—he knows how to deal with that. But when it's a group of screaming girls... that terrifies him. 

He's just about to stop scrolling when he sees a picture of the two of them, one from a scene when Steve and Bucky were in Siberia. Steve is crouched down, protected by the shield, and Bucky is stood behind him with his sniper.  _Power couple,_ is written at the top, and Chris can't help but smirk. Too damn right. The caption though, that's even better. 

* * *

Chris is more than just a little excited when he hears the front door open and fall closed again. There’s the sound of a bag hitting the floor and then Sebastian yells a happy, “Honey, I’m home!” Chris can’t help the wide smile that stretches across his face. He closes his laptop, pausing the episode of _Stranger Things_ that he was watching, and sets it on the coffee table before getting to his feet. Sebastian appears around the corner and leans against the doorframe, an equally wide smile on his face. He looks good, healthy, happy. He’s wearing his favourite faded blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt, his winter soldier cap on his head, and a pair of red sneakers on his feet.

“C’mere.” Chris says softly, his arms held out.

Sebastian practically runs over to him, sighing when Chris wraps his arms around him and pulls him flush against his chest. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“What time d’ya get here?” Sebastian asks as he starts pressing a series of short, gentle kisses to Chris’ neck.

“About nine this morning.”

“You hit traffic?”

“Yeah.” Chris grumbles. He’s still feeling bitter about that. Next time he’ll have to leave even earlier. The thought of it makes him wince. “How was Tulsa?”

“Good.” Sebastian says. He takes a step back and smiles shyly at Chris, reaches up with one hand to cup his cheek and trace his thumb affectionately across his cheekbone. Chris closes his eyes and hums; it feels so good to be close to Sebastian again after so long. 

“You look gorgeous.” Chris says once he opens his eyes again.

Sebastian looks down at his feet, colour rising in his cheeks, that shy smile appearing on his face once more. "No I don't. I'm all gross."

"You're so bad at receiving compliments."

Sebastian shrugs, peering up at Chris from beneath his eyelashes. Chris' mouth goes dry. "So are you." He tilts his head up and presses their lips together again. Chris sighs into it, Sebastian's lips slick and warm as they slide against his. Chris presses his tongue forward, traces Seb's lips until they open and he's able to delve inside. Sebastian moans at the first contact of their tongues and melts against Chris, one arm around his waist and the other hand sliding up into his hair. It's not quick and frenzied, not like how Chris has imagined their reunion. It's gentle, loving, affectionate. Chris' hands run up and down Sebastian's back, rubbing soothingly at his shoulder blades when he whimpers. He presses a light kiss to his top lip and then sucks hard on the bottom one, his eyes opening so he can watch the way Sebastian's flutter.

"So, uh," Sebastian gasps when they pull back, his breathing heavy. 

"Mhm?" Chris murmurs, brushing his nose against Seb's in a tiny eskimo kiss.

"Can we get Chinese take out? I'm starving."

Chris laughs, leaning down to press another soft, lingering kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want." 

 

Chris is pulling out the plates and cutlery when Sebastian comes back with the food. It started raining about five minutes ago and he's soaked.

"Go and get changed, I'll sort the food out." Chris says.

Sebastian nods, disappearing into the bedroom. Chris serves out the food, half on one plate and half on the other. He has a strange thing about not eating out of the box and because he can't use chopsticks they eat with a knife and fork. 

"It was a different guy this time." Sebastian says when he walks back into the room, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they got taken over. Hopefully the food doesn't taste any different."

They sit down on the couch and Chris sets his laptop up on the coffee table. "Stranger Things okay?"

"Mm. What episode are you on? I think I'm up to date."

"Only the second. You don't mind watching them again?"

"Nah, babe. I'm good."

Chris sits down and Sebastian shuffles over until they're pressed together from shoulder to thigh. 

"I'm glad you're here." Sebastian says. 

"Me too." Chris replies, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. 

* * *

It's late by the time they decide to go to bed. They've been hugging and kissing for the better part of three hours now and they're both tired and horny. Chris is surprised that they've managed to hold out for as long as they have, considering they haven't had sex for over a month. Sure, they've had phone sex and tried sexting, but it's just not the same. Chris wants to be able to kiss him all over, take him apart with his hands until he's crying out into the silence of the bedroom. He wants to watch his face as he comes, that perfect picture of serenity and bliss. Chris wants it all.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Chris grabs Sebastian's wrist and spins him around. "You wanna be on top tonight?"

"What?" Seb frowns. "Why would—"

"At least I'm on top. Right?" Chris smirks. 

"How did you—"

"I have my sources." 

"Hey, it could be true! I've topped before." Sebastian says defensively.

"Yeah, but that's not what you like. Is it?" Chris presses Seb against the wall with a thump, the painting beside them shuddering precariously before settling again. "What you like is to be pushed down and fucked into the mattress."

A beautiful pink rises on Sebastian's cheeks and he bites down hard on his bottom lip, embarrassed and quite clearly turned on, his pupils massive. Chris slides a hand down between them until it's between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian gasps at the first rub of Chris' hand, his lips parting when Chris runs his thumb over the shape of them. "Chris," He whispers.

"If only they knew, huh?" Chris murmurs in his ear, nipping the lobe sharply, making Seb gasp again. "If only they knew how well my sweet baby takes my cock. How he begs for it. How he cries for it."

 _"Chris,"_ Sebastian squirms, rocking his hips to try and get that friction again.

"You want me to take you apart?"

"Mhm. Mm-Mhm." He moans as Chris takes mercy on him and rubs him over his jeans. His head lolls back against the wall and he digs his short nails into the meat of Chris' shoulders. Chris smiles widely, his eyes sparkling as he watches his boyfriend take the pleasure he's giving him. "Want you to ruin me."

Chris slams his hands either side of Sebastian's head, startling him, and then dives down to capture his bottom lip between his teeth. "You sure you don't wanna top?" He teases.

"No, _please._ Please fuck me." 

Chris kisses him roughly, leaning down to grip Sebastian's thighs so he can hoist him into the air. Sebastian immediately wraps his long legs around his waist, hitching his hips forward in aborted little thrusts to get some friction against Chris' stomach. "You want it?"

"I want it." Sebastian whimpers.

Chris turns around and drops Sebastian none too gently on the bed, crawling predatorily towards Sebastian when he shuffles back, and then he's leaning over him and grinding their hips together. Sebastian throws his head back, his eyes squeezing closed when Chris thrusts down faster, harder. 

"Want m'clothes off." Sebastian gasps. "Want your clothes off."

Chris slides off the bed and strips down quickly, watching in amusement as Seb twists awkwardly on the bed to get his clothes off as quickly as he can. It's only a minute or so before Chris is back on top of him and resumes his movements. It's infinitely better now that it's skin on skin, the velvety smooth skin of their cocks dragging and rubbing together sending sparks up and down Chris' spine. They kiss fast and rough, panting into each other's mouths, the taste of take out on their breath. They don't care though. All they care about is the fire igniting between them, setting them alight, their skin hot everywhere they touch. "Open your eyes. I wanna see you." Chris says. Sebastian does as he's told and Chris can't help but gasp, the beautiful grey-blue now only a thin ring surrounding his massive pupils. 

 _"Chris,_  want you inside me." He murmurs, his breath hitching on a particularly good thrust. 

"You sure you don't—"

"No!" Sebastian whines. "Stop it. Just get in me."

Chris chuckles. "Okay, baby. But, first..." He slides down Sebastian's body and dives down between his legs, wrapping his lips around his cock and sliding down with a groan. He tastes exactly the way he remembers. Chris is hungry for it, starts bobbing up and down immediately, revelling in the loud moans that Sebastian makes.  _Chris, Chris, Chris._ He flicks his tongue around the head and then drags it over the slit. Sebastian's legs fall open in surrender, his thighs trembling violently. "Chris," He sobs. "Please. Inside."

Chris pulls off after one long suck that makes Sebastian scream. He reaches across the bed and grabs the lube from the drawer in the bedside table. He slicks his fingers up quickly and then reaches down, apologising when the cold liquid touches Sebastian's skin. He circles his hole lightly at first, letting Seb get used to the feeling before slowly breaching, pushing all the way in. Sebastian grabs at his shoulders and tugs until Chris lays over him, one arm braced above Sebastian's head to hold himself up. The angle is awkward like this, but it means he can kiss the whimpers from Sebastian's lips, watch the way his face contorts with pleasure when he thrusts his finger in and out. "More," Seb whines. Chris slides in a second finger, and after giving Seb a moment to get used to it, begins to scissor him open. 

"Look at you, huh. You look so good, Seb. So good." He rubs against Sebastian's prostate roughly and grins when he screams, his head shaking from side to side. "I'm gonna fuck you all night."

"Yeah." Seb sighs when Chris eases up a little, sliding a third finger to join the others, stretching him carefully.

"You want that?"

 _"Mm._ Please. I'm ready, Chris." 

Chris sits up and slicks himself eagerly, watching the way Seb stares hungrily at his cock. He shuffles forward on his knees and lowers himself down between Sebastian's legs. He guides his dick to his hole and looks up for the go ahead. Seb nods, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Chris can't help the loud groan that escapes from deep inside his throat when he sinks in oh so slowly. Sebastian pants loudly, his fingers twisted in the sheets because he can't quite reach Chris from the position he's in. Chris lowers himself down on top of him so that Sebastian can grab onto him instead, and slides the rest of the way in. They're both whimpering and breathing heavily once Chris bottoms out. Sebastian stares up at him with wide eyes. He looks almost shocked, like he can't believe how good it feels, like he forgot what it was like between them. Chris thinks he might have forgotten a little bit himself because this... this is fucking heaven.

"Move." Sebastian pants.

Chris nods, squeezing his eyes shut when he pulls back and then pushes forward again, still so very slowly. Seb wraps his legs around his torso, his heels digging into his ass to urge him forward. With a grunt, Chris begins to pick up the pace. He opens his eyes, fascinated by the look of pure pleasure on his boyfriend's face, his eyes fluttering open and shut with each of Chris' thrusts, his jaw fallen slack. Seb's letting out small  _uh, uh, uh's,_  his fingers twisting tightly in Chris' hair as his spine arches. 

 _"At least I'm fucking on top,"_ Chris grunts. 

"Never wanna be on top again." Seb groans, yelling when Chris hits his prostate. _"There._  It's there."

"I got you." Chris lifts Sebastian's hips a little to try and get that angle again and then suddenly he's hitting that special spot on every thrust. A couple of minutes of this and Sebastian's sobbing, tears running down his temples and soaking into his hair line. He screams out, his nails dragging painfully down Chris' back, almost definitely leaving welts. "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Mm...  _Nghh! Please,_ mmm..."

"Come on. Wanna see it. Wanna see you come all over yourself."

 _"Chris,"_ Sebastian cries.

"You can do it. Let go for me, baby."

Sebastian screws his eyes shut and rolls his hips down as best as he can from this position. His cries get louder and louder, more and more desperate.  _"Please Chris!"_

Chris leans down and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, then bites down hard and pulls. He reaches down and palms his cock, and that's all she wrote. Sebastian screams, his back arching as thick ropes of come splatter up his chest, some even hitting his neck. Chris lets his head drop down to Sebastian's shoulder then and thrusts uncoordinatedly and jerkily, chasing his own sweet release with all that he's got. It doesn't take long, not with the way Sebastian keeps clenching down on him and whispering filthily in his ear. It's only about a minute and then his mouth is dropping open into a silent scream, his hips twitching as he empties out inside Sebastian, painting his walls with his come.

"That's it." Seb soothes as Chris collapses on top of him, gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbing his back. 

"Fuck." Chris groans. "I forgot how good that feels."

Sebastian hums. "It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Chris pushes up onto his elbows to look down at his boyfriend. He's beautifully flushed, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his lips red and swollen. "Pretty good?"

"I'd give it a B+." He teases, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure we can get it up to at least an A."

"Give me ten minutes. I'll show you a damn A+."

"Promises. Promises."

Chris kisses him roughly and pulls on his hair until he whimpers. "You're an asshole."

"An asshole that loves you though."

"Mm." Chris smiles dopily at him. "I love you too."

* * *

They fuck another two times before they finally fall asleep, exhausted and sated. And no, Seb certainly is not on top. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCASBQ68lbb2CWPhhZuRmC_A)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
